


The Devil's Tail

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Tail Kink, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), mention of choking, mention of cockwarming, oral sex (performed on the tail), slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam discovers he has a kink. Lucifer discovers Sam has a kink. Everyone involved is happy.





	The Devil's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quite remember who said it, but the consensus was "there is not enough tail!kink for this pairing" and the muse bit.
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Also fills the Free Space on my SPN Kink Bingo card.

Sam had known, on an intellectual level, that the Devil was pictured with all kinds of physical attributes – horns, a goat’s feet or club feet, a tail and whatever else people came up with over the centuries – but he’s still staring now.

Lucifer, damn him, smirks. “You’re staring, Sammy.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve got a _tail_!”

That came out a lot squeakier than Sam had hoped. He clears his throat.

Lucifer chuckles, swinging his tail – _his tail_! Sam’s mind repeats, still boggling – in a wide arc. “This was Gabriel’s idea of a joke, and I didn’t get Dad to remove it before the whole fuckup,” he informs Sam. “I usually keep it hidden, same as the wings. It’s… pretty sensitive.” He swings the tail back around and flicks Sam’s hair with the tip. Sam quietly thinks it’s a good sign of his trust in Lucifer that he doesn’t flinch back, just watches the appendage carefully. It’s black, and looks smooth, but Sam doesn’t quite dare to touch to find out if it’s warm to the touch or cooler than human like the rest of Lucifer’s body.

 

The tail doesn’t make an appearance for quite a while after the curse that had both Lucifer and Castiel unable to hide their wings (and aforementioned tail) wears off, and Sam has almost convinced himself that he dreamt the whole episode.

And then, one morning, he stumbles blearily into the library to see the devil sip idly from a mug of coffee – that is held to his mouth by a daintily curled tail.

Sam blinks, but the image doesn’t disappear. The black appendage is curved gracefully around Lucifer, and the tapered end is wrapped securely around the mug’s handle several times. Lucifer doesn’t even seem to consciously notice it as he peruses one of the heavy books on ancient Sanskrit spells, holding it easily in one hand and tracing lines of text with the other.

 

So, the tail wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Still, in the grand scheme of things, a tail really isn’t something to write home about, considering the things Sam has already seen (and killed). He doesn’t even bring it up with Lucifer, even though he suspects “his” archangel wouldn’t mind letting him get a closer look.

But Sam isn’t curious. Really. He even manages to convince himself of that.

Which is why he has a quiet, very private freak-out when the tail makes an appearance as he’s relaxing in his own bed, jerking off. (So, yes, he _was_ fantasizing about Lucifer, and he _may_ have fantasized about the devil before, and he _may_ have fantasized about getting fucked by the devil… but still, when his mind provides him with the image of that tail, wrapped around Sam’s cock just as gracefully as it was wrapped around that mug handle, he freaks. After coming really fucking hard. Which might be part of the freak-out.)

The life of a hunter doesn’t lend itself to long freak-outs, though, so he’s forced to calm down pretty quickly. Privacy is something the bunker doesn’t really provide aside from the bedroom Castiel warded against outside interference himself, something for which Sam is very grateful right now. He really doesn’t want Lucifer to find out he stars in Sam’s nighttime fantasies.

As a Winchester, Sam’s great at boxing up everything he really doesn’t want to think about, and he uses that tried-and-true-method for the tail problem as well. It works perfectly – until the next time he has a little solo fun, because somewhere in between taking himself in hand and coming hard enough he has to bite his fist to keep the sounds down, the sexy, hourglass-shaped brunette he conjured up in his mind’s eye turned into a muscular, very male archangel with a black tail, which is wrapped in loose coils around Sam’s neck this time as Lucifer slowly jacks him off.

Once is an accident. Twice… really isn’t, and Sam admits defeat as he lays on his bed, his own release still cooling on his belly.

Apparently, he can’t have the garden-variety kinks, like Dean and his panty kink he thinks Sam doesn’t know about. Hell, even a liking for spankings or handcuffs would be easier to explain than… tails.

One very specific tail.

Sam is so fucked. (Not really, because then he might die from the humiliation.)

 

Another thing Sam is good at is research, even the stealthy kind. He employs that skill over the next few months to subtly gather information about Lucifer and his tail – what does it feel like, is it as cool as the rest of Lucifer or more human-temperature, _how_ sensitive is it? – and most of the answers to these questions don’t really help him in getting rid of this new and unwanted (yes, unwanted, he reminds the little voice in his head sternly) fascination. It helps that, as Lucifer gets more comfortable around them, the fallen angel allows the tail (and sometimes his glorious wings) out more often.

Lucifer’s tail is soft to the touch, a little different from human skin, a little denser. The closest thing Sam can compare it to, ironically enough, is high-quality, very smooth silicone. It’s also the same temperature as the rest of Lucifer. (Sam earns a curious glance when he carefully grasps the tail to move past Lucifer’s back one day, but the devil doesn’t call him out on the fact that he really didn’t have to pass that close to Lucifer. Or could’ve just told him that he was passing behind him.)

He really has no way to find out how sensitive the appendage really is, not without Lucifer noticing and most likely questioning it – until he gets to watch Lucifer use it to catch a falling mug and wincing in obvious discomfort as the hot liquid inside said mug sloshes out and over the tail.

So Lucifer telling him, “it’s sensitive” wasn’t an understatement.

Sam still doesn’t know how much strength Lucifer has in his tail, but considering how thick it is at the base (and Sam would really like to know what it looks like coming out of Lucifer’s body) and how easily Lucifer uses it when he’s not around people he doesn’t quite trust, Sam guesses that it, like Lucifer himself, is pretty damn strong. (Castiel and Dean haven’t yet had the privilege of seeing the tail, and Sam can’t decide if he’s flattered or annoyed on behalf of his brother. Probably both, a little.)

 

It’s a couple weeks until Sam has the time to dare indulge in his newfound kink. He managed to sprain his knee on the last hunt, and since they agreed to let small things heal naturally unless they really need the angel-healing, he’s bunker-bound for the foreseeable future. Dean took Cas with him on the next hunt, because his brother is in one of his “I can’t stay still for more than two days at a time or I’ll go insane” phases, and where Sam might have felt insecure and jealous years ago, by now he knows this doesn’t mean Dean prefers Castiel’s company over him. He and Cas are no longer rivals for Dean’s affection. (If they ever truly were, but Sam doesn’t like to dwell on those early days.)

So, Sam has the bunker mostly to himself, since Lucifer made himself scarce, too, citing “hellish business” with a smirk when he told Sam he was going to be gone for a few days, himself. Like this, he feels it’s safe to experiment a little.

Given that he has time, and privacy, Sam decides to really indulge. He takes a long, really hot shower, swallows a painkiller to make sure his knee won’t interfere, and then stretches out on his bed, utterly naked.

Finding rope that matches Lucifer’s tail in color wasn’t that difficult, but finding rope that matches the feel closely enough, and has the right thickness, required a few tries. Sam trails the ends over his skin lazily, eyes closed and imagining it’s Lucifer running the tip of his tail over his body in teasing caresses.

_Like that, Sammy?_ the Lucifer in his mind croons, his voice a mix of gentle mocking and affection. _Like my tail on your skin?_

“Yes,” Sam breathes, letting himself sink into the fantasy. He lets the rope slide a little lower, twitches as it slides over his half-hard cock.

_Well, look at that,_ Lucifer purrs. The tail wraps itself around his dick and slowly slides up and down, stroking and coaxing him to full hardness. _All for me to play with._

Sam whimpers a little and arches into the touch, breathing faster already. “Please,” he breathes, “please…”

_Please what, my pretty vessel_ , Lucifer murmurs. _Please touch me? Please stop? Please tie me up and use me?_

Sam whimpers again, shifting on his bed. “The last one,” he breathes. “Lucifer, please…”

_Spread your legs, Sammy_ , the devil orders softly. _Let me see you_.

Sam complies, flushing as he does so. The tail around his dick disappears, slithering down between his cheeks and then back up over his chest to loosely coil over his throat.

_Pretty, pretty Sammy_ , Lucifer praises. _Going to play with that hole?_

Sam reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers, trailing two of them down and over his hole. He already stretched himself a bit while in the shower, so now he can slide them in easily, and he moans as his body stretches around the digits. “Fuck…”

_Oh yes_ , Lucifer breathes. _Let me hear you. Go on, open yourself up for me._

Sam writhes as he complies, slowly fucking his own fingers into his hole. He keeps his eyes closed, imagining he can feel Lucifer’s gaze on him. “Please,” he breathes, “please, I need more…”

“Yes, I can see that.”

Sam’s eyes fly open. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing scarlet, but the injured knee and his position prevent him from getting out of the compromising position quickly – and so he just lies still and stares.

Lucifer chuckles lightly, stepping closer to Sam’s bed on silent feet. “I admit, when I heard you calling for me, this wasn’t what I expected.”

Sam blinks, too mortified to move. “I didn’t call for you,” he finally manages to rasp out. Lucifer grins.

“ _Please, Lucifer_ ,” he echoes Sam’s earlier moan. “Admittedly, I thought you had further injured yourself and needed help… I did not expect this pretty picture.”

“It’s not… wait, pretty?”

Sam is confused, but that confusion disappears _fast_ when Lucifer steps even closer and the low light from his bedside lamp reveals the bulge in his black jeans. Sam blinks, considers the size of that bulge, and can’t quite keep the hungry noise in.

“So I wasn’t mistaken,” Lucifer muses, reaching out to trace a single, cool finger over the rope still loosely coiled over Sam’s neck. “I did notice you were fascinated with Gabriel’s little joke lately, Sammy. Don’t move,” he orders softly, almost as an afterthought, as Sam goes to pull his fingers free of his body. Sam complies before he even thinks about it, and if he could blush any harder, he would.

“See, I noticed the glances,” Lucifer continues, and Sam breathes in sharply as the sinuous black tail slides into view from behind Lucifer, “but I thought… I don’t know exactly what I thought, even. Probably that you just wanted to know because your beautiful mind is just constantly curious. But this goes deeper, I see.”

Sam breathes deeply. “I didn’t mean…”

“Hush,” Lucifer orders, gently, and brushes a fingertip over Sam’s lips. “I’m not offended, Sam. I’m… intrigued.”

The devil smirks a little and brings the tip of his tail up to lightly run over Sam’s cheek, and Sam mewls as the cool appendage touches his skin.

“Look at me, Sam.”

Lucifer’s voice is calm and sincere, now. Sam opens eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, and Lucifer’s blue eyes are sincere, too. “If we do this, Sam, I need two things. First, your safeword, and second, your sincere promise that you are going to use it if it gets to be too much. I will not harm you.”

“It’s _clowns_ ,” Sam tells the devil quietly. “And I know. I promise, I’ll use it.”

“Good,” Lucifer murmurs. Then he leans down, one hand hard on Sam’s chest, and kisses him, hard and demanding, until Sam’s a breathless, whimpering mess on the bed. “Now, then… pull your fingers out, Sammy. Hands over your head. Let’s use that rope you got there, hmm?”

Sam moves to obey, moaning as his fingers leave his hole. He shifts a little, and when Lucifer doesn’t say anything, keeps shifting as the devil picks up the black rope to tie his hands to the headboard with simple loops around both wrists.

“Impatient,” Lucifer teases with a smirk, walking around the bed to settle himself neatly between Sam’s spread legs. He drapes his tail over Sam’s neck, chest and belly, and the smirk widens as Sam gasps. “You really like the tail, eh, Sammy?”

“Yes,” Sam admits and bites his lower lip as Lucifer trails cool fingers up his thighs, tingling grace that tells him the devil healed the injury to his knee. He moans as those cool fingers slide inward and tease over his hole. “Please, Lucifer…”

“Damn, you’re pretty like this,” Lucifer tells him, still lightly rubbing his fingertips over Sam’s entrance. “The things I want to do to you, Sammy… does this pretty little hole want to get filled, hmm?”

“Please,” Sam mewls, and then he moans as Lucifer slides three fingers into him easily. “Fuck…”

“Pretty and greedy,” Lucifer laughs. “You’re sucking my fingers right in, Sammy… do you like getting fucked that much, or is this just for me?”

“You,” Sam gasps out. He’s bottomed before, sure, but he was always in charge despite that. This, being spread out helpless for his partner… “Trust no one else like this, Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s eyes flick up to Sam’s face, the pupils blown wide. “Damn, Sammy.”

Then Lucifer is thrusting his fingers in and out of Sam, stretching him open mercilessly, and all Sam can do is writhe and moan and plead for more.

“You need it bad, hm, Sammy?” Lucifer purrs, thrusting his fingers in deep and holding them there, spread wide inside Sam’s hole. “Want my cock, pretty?”

“Please,” Sam mewls. He groans as the tail coiled on his body twitches a little, and oh fuck – can Lucifer actually fuck him with the tail?

“I could,” the devil drawls, grinning. “And no, I didn’t read your mind. You were projecting that one loud and clear, Sammy.” The tail twitches again, then slides upwards to loosely wrap around Sam’s neck from jaw to shoulders. “I might do that next time… this time, I want to feel you twitch and clench around my actual cock.”

Sam whines, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He’s almost beyond words he’s so turned on by now. “Please, Lucifer…”

“Hush, Sammy.” Long fingers slide free of his hole, and Sam whimpers as he clenches down on nothing. “Greedy little thing. You’ll get my cock in a minute.”

Clothes rustle, and then Lucifer shifts and easily pulls Sam into position, carefully rolling him over onto his front and then pulling him up until he’s on his knees, his chest resting on the bed, tied arms stretched out in front of him. Naked skin brushes over cloth, and Sam groans as he realizes Lucifer is still almost fully dressed in his black jeans and shirt. The devil simply opened his pants and pulled out his dick, and Sam is kneeling in front of him, ass high and arms tied, Lucifer’s tail still a black, cool collar around his throat. Sam feels utterly exposed like this – and utterly safe. “Please,” he begs, breathless.

“So polite,” Lucifer murmurs, running both hands up Sam’s thighs. He uses one hand to position his cock at Sam’s hole, and then uses his hold on Sam’s hips to pull the hunter backwards and onto his cock.

Sam groans as he’s spread open, Lucifer’s slightly cooler body temperature somehow makes the penetration even more intense. Lucifer stretched him out good, and it doesn’t hurt, but Sam moans and whimpers and whines until Lucifer’s got Sam’s ass flush to his hips, the devil’s cock a cool weight sheathed all the way inside him. “Fuck,” he pants.

“You’re a furnace, Sammy,” Lucifer tells him, a bit breathless now, too. “So hot and tight around my cock.”

“Move,” Sam begs, shameless now. He wants to writhe, thrust himself backwards, but he can’t. The rope on his wrists and his partner’s grip on his hips hold him easily in place. And that is another turn-on, the knowledge that Lucifer is strong enough, solid enough, to take anything Sam could possibly dish out… “Please,” he begs again, clenching around the thick cock inside him, and Lucifer groans a little and gives him what he wants. Strong hands hold his hips in place as the devil begins to move, slow and gentle at first until Sam mewls and begs again. Lucifer’s cock drags over his prostate with every slow push in and pull out, and he’s leaking by the time Lucifer leans over his back and nips at his ear.

“Want more, Sammy? Want me to fuck you hard enough you’re going to feel it tomorrow, all day? I can see you now, sitting at the table with your brother and Castiel, trying _so hard_ not to squirm as you listen to them talk…”

Sam whimpers, flushing hot at the image, and Lucifer laughs. “Alright, Sammy.” One long-fingered hand squeezes his ass, and Sam gasps as Lucifer picks up his pace, moving faster. Soon, he’s getting fucked hard, skin slapping on skin every time Lucifer thrusts in, and he’s moaning and whimpering with every move.

Something cool brushes his lips, and Sam blinks his eyes open in confusion – and sees the tapered tip of Lucifer’s tail in front of his face. Now that he’s paying attention to it, he can feel the appendage shift around his throat, small little movements that tease at putting pressure on his neck. The tip sways closer and brushes his lips, and Sam doesn’t even think, opens his mouth to let it slide inside, sucking on it as if it were a cock.

Lucifer groans. “Fuck, Sam, your mouth… remind me to fuck your pretty mouth sometime soon.” A slap to his ass has Sam moan around the appendage and Lucifer growl. “Going to fill your ass up with my tail and have you suck my cock for the next round,” the devil promises him, feeding more of his tail into Sam’s mouth. Sam moans around the slender appendage, sucking on it and rubbing his tongue against the slowly-warming skin as if it were Lucifer’s cock.

“Such a greedy thing for me,” Lucifer breathes, still fucking him at the same, hard pace, and this _is_ the devil, Sam realizes with a jolt, an angel with all the stamina that entails. Lucifer could probably keep this pace up for hours while Sam writhed and moaned and twitched around his cock. He whines needily, and Lucifer laughs again.

“Don’t need to ask permission to come, Sammy,” his personal menace tells him affectionately. “Well. Not this time.”

The implied meaning has Sam whimper again and suck harder on the tail, and then Lucifer adds just a touch of pressure to Sam’s neck, and Sam is gone. He thinks he might’ve screamed as he comes, painting the bed beneath him with his release and clenching down hard on Lucifer’s cock, and the devil keeps fucking Sam through his orgasm, not slowing down until Sam slumps, spend and exhausted.

Only then does Lucifer himself let go of that iron control, and Sam gives another mewl as the devil fills his hole with slightly cool come, the long tail twitching on his back and around his neck and in his mouth.

Lucifer keeps still for a long moment, his forehead brushing Sam’s back. Then he stirs, and Sam sighs as the tail carefully slithers out of his mouth and unwinds from around his neck. Lucifer snaps once to see the rope slide off Sam’s wrists almost like the tail, and then Sam groans as Lucifer carefully shifts them onto their sides. He sinks into the bed gratefully, and Lucifer chuckles.

“Did I tire you out already, Sammy?”

Sam grumbles something that he hopes conveys “shut up and let me enjoy this,” and Lucifer huffs laughter again. Sam twitches as the tail loops itself over his side in possessive coils, the tip slowly flicking back and forth over his belly.

“Rest then,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear, shifting a bit, and Sam’s breath hitches as he realizes Lucifer is still hard inside his hole, and doesn’t show any signs of going soft. His dick gives a helpless twitch at the reminder that he’s definitely not in bed with another human being, as if the tail wasn’t enough for that. “Oh yes,” Lucifer breathes, nibbling a bit on the sensitive skin directly beneath his jaw. “Going to give you a little time to recover, my pretty vessel, and until then, keep my cock nice and warm in your hole.”

Sam whimpers, but moves his head to give Lucifer more access. “Yes,” he breathes, and feels Lucifer’s cock twitch inside him. “Yes, Lucifer,” he repeats with a small smile. Seems like his lover has a kink of his own.

“Smart little vessel,” Lucifer chuckles, and then fingers tap Sam’s lips. “Let’s keep that clever mouth of yours occupied, too, hm? Because you don’t want to sass me too much when we’re like this, Sammy.”

The promise in those words, murmured into his ear in a voice a little rougher than Lucifer’s usual tones, has Sam shiver. He opens his mouth and accepts the two fingers Lucifer lightly pushes in, and closes his eyes.

He’s surrounded, protected – claimed, and it feels good.

Sam drifts to sleep, and Lucifer watches him with a smirk as he begins to plan what he’s going to do with his vessel once Sam wakes again.

Who knew Gabriel’s little joke would have such beautiful results in the end?


End file.
